YU-GI-OH Galaxy
by Jackpot 2
Summary: When Yuji Amano made a wish on a fallen star, he never expected it lead to him having to save the world. Now he must fight to seek out other's who've been tasked with the same purpose, while trying to protect the treasure hidden deep with his deck. It's Time to Shine in this epic clash for not just his world, but the entire universe too! Right here on YU-GI-OH Galaxy!


**So after an ****extended period of time, I finally got the first chapter of Yugioh Galaxy out. To those of you who care, I hope you enjoys this fic. That's about all I got to say...so on towards the fic!**

**Episode 1: Time to Shine! My Name is Yuji Amano!**

* * *

At Shuukan Academy, a school located in Tokyo City, the cherry blossom trees were blossoming just outside the building. The wind carried stray petals around campus, as well as littered the ground, where many students and staff were passing through. It was a calming scene, and there looked as if not one thing could ruin this moment, that is until…

"I'm late! I'm late!"

…A loud voice kept repeating those same two words. The owner of said voice was a young man, wearing the standard school uniform, consisting of a red blazer over a white buttoned shirt, black pants and shoes, and a red tie. He had spiky dark blue hair, with silver highlights, eden green eyes, and a crystal pendant around his neck.

He was running through the school grounds, his black book bag in hand, desperately trying to reach to his first class of the day on time.

"If I can just make it there in five minutes, then I'll just barely make it!" The student said.

He kept running, passing through many different students, who were all on their way to class. One student in particular was a young woman with long purple hair and green eye's, wearing the female version of the school uniform, which consisted of the same red blazer and white shirt, but with a medium length black skirt. When she heard yelling she turned and saw the boy. A smile graced her face.

"Good morning Yuji." She said with a serene voice.

Yuji stopped in front of the girl, but was jogging in place.

"Morning Rachel can't talk. I'm late for class right now and I've really gotta get going!" He said quickly before running off.

"But Yuji wait, our homeroom class isn't-!" Rachel began, but before she could finish Yuji was already out of earshot. She frowns a little. "That guy has way too much energy."

Four minutes and forty seconds later, Yuji was finally in the school, running through the first floor to reach his homeroom class.

"There it is!" He said, noticing the classroom on his right. He stopped right in front of the door and opened it. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully with his eyes closed, happy that he was not late to class this time. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw that no one was in the room. "Huh, where is everybody?" Yuji asked confused at the empty room.

Suddenly, Rachel popped up from behind him. "No one's here today because there's no homeroom today."

"Huh? Are you serious?!" Yuji asked her.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "Mrs. Kisara said that there would be no homeroom today because of a last minute family emergency, meaning we have homeroom off right now."

"That figures. The one time I actually get up early, there's no class today." Yuji said, slumping to the ground. "If I had known that, I would have gotten a little extra sleep today." He complained.

"Well I don't see how you couldn't have known. After all, she did tell us this in class yesterday." Rachel said, putting a hand on her hip. "Unless you of course fell asleep again?"

Yuji rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I may have taken a quick snooze, just to rest my eyes." Yuji replied, laughing a little as he stood up.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Yuji, you've gotta pay more attention in class, otherwise you'll end up making mistakes like this again."

"Yeah, I get it." Yuji said, before he realized something. "Wait a minute. If we don't have class this morning, then why are you here?"

"Because I've got practice for the swim team. We have a competition coming up soon, so you can expect me to spend my free period training."

Yuji sighed. "That's all you've been doing for the last few week's." He complained. "When was the last time you we actually hung out outside of school?"

"I'm sorry Yuji, but I'm under _a lot_ of pressure to from my coach to be in tip-top shape for the swim meet and this will be my first competition." Rachel explained with a mixture of nervousness and guilt.

She would have expected Yuji to retort with a snide remark for what he might think as "ditching" him these past few weeks, but instead he only smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No worries Rae. I get how much this thing must mean to you. I can deal with waiting up until your first swim meet." He assured her, flashing a cheeky grin, followed by a thumbs up. "You can count on me to be there to cheer you on, so give it everything you got!"

"Yuji…okay!" Rachel said, returning the thumbs up back to him. "Just for you, I'll be sure to give it 110%!"

"Looking forward to it. Well, I'll see ya later." Yuji said, running off to the other end of the hall.

Rachel felt so relaxed and confident by Yuji's words of support, that she almost didn't remember they were both still in school at the moment. Snapping out of her stupor, she called out to him before he was out of hearing range. "Wait a minute Yuji, where are you going? We have second period in a 1 ½!"

"To the roof!" Yuji answered while still running. "Might as well catch some extra sneeze while I have the time!"

Yuji was already racing up the stairs by them leaving Rachel to herself. She brought her hand up to her face to massage her temples. "If you have time to sleep, you should have time to study." She muttered to herself. "But that's Yuji for you. Brash, impatient, and always knowing the right words to say, even if he doesn't know it."

* * *

In the outer regions of space, two shadowed figures were currently engaging in battle with one another. Clashing in a mixture of black and white, the two entities kept pushing each other back with all of their might. The force from their collision caused them to move to opposites sides of the solar system.

The white entity, who could now be indentified wearing a white cloak, wielding a long blue scepter; Blonde hair could be seen in the hood, but the entities face was concealed. The black entity was also wearing a cloak, though black, and mirrored the white cloaked opponent with the scepter and dark hair in the same style.

Neither said a word until the black haired chuckled. "Why don't you just give it up you foolish little mage. You have no way of defeating me in your current state." The black entity mocked in a deep voice.

"Never! I'll fight to the very end if I have to if it means it will stop you from stealing our last hope!" The white entity declared with a delicate, yet determined, female voice.

"Heheh, you seem to forget that I destroyed almost all of your hope little mage, and once I take care of those relics you hold in your possession, then nothing will stop my domination of the cosmos!"

"You will never be able to destroy all of my hope! As long as I believe there will be someone to stop you, then my hope will never vanish from my heart! So go ahead and try all you like Necros but it will all prove futile!" The white entity declared with passion.

"That was an adorable speech you gave there, truly inspiring." Necros taunted while clapping his hands. He dug into the sleeve of his robe and pulled something out. "But no little speech will save you as long as I have this power." He showed it to her, revealing it as a deck of brown cards with a black oval in the center on the back. A dark aura surrounded Necros and the deck.

"So that's how he's become so powerful. He absorbed the forbidden power into all those Duel Monsters cards!" The white entity gasped. She realized now just how bleak her chances of victory were, but, knowing what's on the line here, she couldn't give up. That was when a thought came to her: If Necros could somehow transfer the forbidden power into those cards, then maybe she could do it too. The white entity brought her scepter out forward, channeling all of her magical power into it. Six orbs floated out of her robed sleeve, each a different color consisting of red, blue, green, brown, yellow, and purple. The orbs circled around her, as they glow their respective colors.

Necros knew what his enemy was up to, but was not worried in the slightest. "You really think you're strong enough to absorb all six of those relics? All that power will do to a novice like yourself no good if you can't control it. However, I am another…" Necros cackled, and would have gone on if he were not interrupted.

"You are right in that I cannot use the power of these ancient treasures myself." She began, waiting for trying her hardest to focus on her spell and speaking at the same time. "Even so, if I'm unable to use them, then…"

She trailed off to give Necros a moment to take in her words. Under his hood, Necros' eyes widened as he realized what she was up too.

"Don't tell me you…!" Necros shouted in slight fear.

"That's right! I will transfer these treasures power so you will never get your hands on them!"

A pink circle appeared under her, the glow from the orbs intensifying, and a radiant white aura covering the white entity were all the signs that her spell was near completion.

"You're a clever girl I'll give you than, but if you thought I'd stand here and watch your plan come to fruition then you've got another thing coming!" Necros charged at the white entity, ready to put an end to this once and for all.

"I'm afraid you're too late Necros!" The white entity exclaimed with a smirk. "The spell has already been completed!" The glow from the orbs faded as they hovered over the white entity. In a burst of light they scattered in different directions all over space, but had one shared destination.

"NOOOOO!" Necros shrieked as the white entity disappeared without a trace. He stopped his charge and glared hateful daggers over the spot where she once resided. "Curse you…CURSE YOU MAGISA!"

* * *

The final bell rang and Yuji ran right out of his classroom. Despite the extra sleep he got, which almost made him late for second period, Yuji was still tired from lack of sleep he's been having as of late, and couldn't help but yawn continuously. However that was put to rest as a hand on his collar drew him back. Standing behind him was Karen, who had long green hair, partially covering her left eye and was wearing the academy uniform. She was the student council president and made it her duty to enforce all the proper laws for the school to all students.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, seeming a bit peeved. Yuji blinked.

"Home. Class is over and I still feel tired…" He replied with a yawn once more.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"What!?"

"Clean up duty. You promised me you would help me clean homeroom after school!"

"Wait…that's today?" Yuji asked rather innocently. That did it. Karen huffed and began dragging the boy towards the class he left.

"Yes it was today! And I am NOT letting you back out of our deal!"

"Come on, have a heart…" He replied as they made it to the classroom.

"Then I guess your parents would like to hear on how you've been fallen asleep in class again…"

"Where's the broom?" Yuji immediately had a change of heart as he began looking around the classroom for the said item. Karen sighed and opened the nearest cabinet, pulling out two brooms and handing one to the boy.

"Honestly…" She replied as she began pushing the broom against the floor, already picking up dirt and a broken pen from the bristles. Yuji followed suit and began brushing the floor, though he couldn't help but feel his head drop every other minute. Seriously this was getting to be a pain. He had plenty of sleep so why was he tired now?

BAM!

"OOWWW! Karen what the heck!?" Yuji yelled out in both pain and confusion. Karen had just used her broom to hit the young boy on the head.

"I'm making sure you stay awake. Now come on and hurry up! With the rate this is going we won't be done till sunset!"

"Bet you two bucks your wrong!" Yuji was definitely awake, and he was going to finish this!

A few hours later…

Yuji and Karen were finally leaving the school, and it was sundown. Yuji slumped over as Karen blankly stared at Yuji.

"How is it that someone could not only break one of the classroom chairs but also cause more of a mess than what was already there? A ten minute job turned into a two hour nightmare…" Karen remembered Yuji had bumped into one of the chairs but managed to catch it form falling, only for the chair to grab at his shirt and pull him over the teacher's desk, not only breaking the chair but also everything that was on the desk, and inside, to become so cluttered and messy that they had to put everything back in order, or else Yuji would have gotten a zero on his history assignment whether it was the best paper written or not.

"Sorry, but this wouldn't have happened if you didn't make me help you." Yuji said, a little ticked off over the whole situation.

"Can you blame me? I mean it was _your_ turn last week until I found out you were home sick, forcing me to take over!" Karen huffed, stressing each word while she continued on. "And you did promise to help me this week to repay that favor I did for you."

"It's not like I asked you for it." He muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing ma'am!"

Karen was now on the verge of reprimanding him for muttering under his breath and how rude it was to do in front of another person, until something in the sky caught her eye.

"Yuji, look up at the sky!"

He did as told and looked up. He saw the bright stars up in the sky, illuminating the darkness that blankets it around this time. A large smile creped its way onto his face. "Wow, I think the stars are shining brighter than ever today!"

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Karen asked in awe.

"Yeah, but then again Ginga City is the number one hotspot to view the stars like this." Yuji then smiled a light smile. "Whenever I look up at these stars, they make me feel so relaxed that it's like all my troubles go away. They remind me a lot of my mother."

"That's right. She was the city's top astrologist, and the one who made it possible to not have these stars blocked out by all of the city lights." Karen said solemnly, knowing all too well about Yuji's deceased mother, Nova Amano.

Yuji dugged into his shirt and pulled on a thick black lace around his neck, pulling out a red star shaped gem. "She's also the one who gave me this gem when that meteor fell down to our city a few years back."

"I bet you miss her."

"I do, but whenever I look up at the stars, I feel as if she's watching over me." Yuji took a long hard look at the sky once more. No matter how many times he looks up at this scenery, he never get's tired of it. Yuji shut his eyes for a second before opening them and facing Karen. "We should probably get moving before it get's too dark out."

"Right..." They continued they're walk home till a glint in the sky caught they're attention. "Hey Yuji, do you see what I see?"

Yuji looked up once again and to his surprise it was a shooting star.

"I don't believe it! That's a shooting star! They say if you make a wish on it it'll come true!" Yuji said in shock and amazement. "I'm gonna make on right now!" He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in concentration.

"Uh Yuji, do falling stars literally fall down to Earth?" Karen asked a little nervously.

"Not really. Why?" Yuji asked, his eyes still closed.

"Because that falling star looks like it's going to fall on us!"

Yuji opened his eyes and saw she was right. The star he was wishing on was heading straight for them.

"Let's get out of here!" Yuji grabbed Karen's hand and they both ran as fast as they could, but ultimately there was no way to outrun the star. It finally made impact on the ground, causing a loud tremor. A bright light soon made its way over towards Yuji and Karen. Yuji brought Karen up closer to him and pushed her just far enough before the light swallowed him whole.

"YUJI!"

* * *

Yuji slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in an empty white space.

"Is this...the afterlife?" His body felt groggy and sore, his head was throbbing, ears ringing, and there wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't feeling some sort of unnatural pain. He didn't know why though. If this was suppose to be after death, then it sucked.

"No, you are still alive..." A voice replied, causing the sore boy to widen his eyes.

"Whose there!?" He tired to make his voice sound threatening but he failed.

"Calm yourself...you have merely been summoned here..." The voice replied to the male's question.

"Summoned? What do you mean?"

"There is not much time..." The voice said worriedly. "This world is in great danger..."

"Danger? What danger?"

"We ask for your help..."

"Answer my question! What danger and why was I summoned!?" Impatience was an understatement of what Yuji felt.

"We need your help because fate has chosen you to wield our power, Red Warrior of Light..."

"Red Warrior of Light...what are you talking about?"

"Our powers are being sought after by a dark force, and we need someone of your caliber to face this threat."

"What dark force?" Suddenly another bright light appeared in front of Yuji. The light soon faded away, leaving behind a yellow box with an eight point star on the front.

Yuji took the box in his hand. It was cold but the boy could swear he felt warmth coming from it. It only served to confuse Yuji rather than put his questions aside.

"Please, help us..." The voice begged.

"Even if I could help you, how would I know what to do?"

"You must unlock the seals that were placed on our greatest warriors; as well as seek out five other's who we've sought after for help. But the most important task of them all is to never hand over what's in that box to them, the Grey Men..."

"Wait, are you saying that you're an alien?!" Yuji asked. He was feeling more confused by the minute.

"No, yet I am not of this world."

"Wait that doesn't make sense! If you're not of THIS world and your form another world doesn't that technically make you an alien!?" Yuji was confused, and the fact that the voice chose to remain silent suggested the voice was confused as well.

"That question is irrelevant Yuji Amano...besides I'm from a different dimension. It's not the same as being from another planet…" The voice said after spending a moment silent.

"So you are an alien then!" Yuji pointed an accused finger in the general direction he thinks the voice is coming from.

"I am no alien!" For the first time since speaking, the voice had shown some emotion, its voice enough to say it was getting impatient with Yuji.

"If you're really not an alien, then what are you?" Yuji was really hoping for a concrete answer because he was getting nowhere real fast, before glancing down at the box. "And just what is in this box?"

"Within that box...contains the hope of your world and mine...the Duel Monsters Spirit World!"

"Wait what?" His voice squeaked. "Spirit World?!"

"Yes." The voice explained. "That box holds a power that Duel Spirits, or as you refer to them as "Duel Monsters," depends on for their survival… You must protect their world..."

The light started to fizzle out as a black shadow came and started consuming the world around them.

"You must go now before it is too late! Gather the other Warriors and stop the Grey Men Yuji Amano! We are all counting on you..." The shadows made there way creeping towards Yuji, who was then bathed in a red light.

"Wait! I still have some questions for you! How will I know who the other Warriors are?!" Yuji asked frantically but received no response. By then, Yuji's surroundings were covered in complete darkness; save for the small glow Yuji was giving off. Unfortunately, that only made a bigger target for the eerie shadows; with they're sole purpose being to eliminate any light.

"Stay away from me!" Yuji shouted before his right eye started to glow red, which apparently pushed the shadows back. This gave Yuji enough time for the red light to glow brighter. With a scream, Yuji disappeared.

* * *

"...ji...uji...Yuji!" A voice was calling out to him. It sounded familiar.

"Mom?" Yuji struggled to open his eyes. Once he did he found out who was calling him.

"YUJI!" No, it was Karen, her eyes filled with worry and concern for him.

Yuji briefly forgot who she was, but within a second the memories came pilling back into him and he abruptly sat up. "I'm awake! I'm awake! I was paying attention this time" Yuji rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked a mixture of confusion and worry in her tone.

He then remembered that he wasn't at school anymore, but instead on road he and Karen were taking home. "Huh? Oh sorry Karen." Yuji picked himself off the ground after he thought he fell asleep in school again. "So what happened?"

"You don't remember? You collapsed after we saw that shooting star. I was so worried, but then you woke up a few seconds later." Karen told him, giving a brief sigh of relief.

Yuji's eyes widened when he looked around and the saw all of the buildings they were passing through still intact, as if a falling star never really fell down on any of it. "Wait, where's that falling star that crashed down on us?"

"Crashed down on us? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?! That falling star we saw came on a collision course right for this neighborhood. It was if it was coming specifically for us!" Yuji said really fast, but Karen understood every word of it.

"That's impossible Yuji. Despite what their called, falling stars don't actually fall down on this planet, due to them burning out as they enter our stratosphere." She explained, before getting back on topic. "If you're so tired that you just end up collapsing on the street and imagining falling stars squashing you, then maybe we should see a doctor."

Yuji thought back to that encounter he had and the star, but merely shrugged them off as another of his weird dreams. He smiled and waved off Karen's worries. "I'm pretty sure it was a just a one time thing...Wait, how long did you say I was out for?"

"About fifteen seconds I think." This made Yuji just as confused as ever. Even if it was only a dream, he'd have to assume he would be out for a few minutes when he talked to that unknown voice.

"Ooooookaaaaaay...Maybe I should go see a doctor," Yuji replied as he placed his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose, squeezing slightly. While he did so his arm felt a bit heavy. Shaking his left arm, Yuji noticed some added weight on it. "What the-" As he moved a silent screech accompanied the move, causing something slip out of the sleeve. He looked down and noticed that whatever fell out seemed strangely familiar. It then dawned on him that the object was the box from his dream.

"Where did this come from?" Karen asked as she picked up the box, scanning the object and placed her hand on the lid. She tried to open it but for some reason she couldn't. "It won't open!"

"Let me try," Yuji offered as she gave the box back to him.

He tired to open it, but it would not work. Yuji looked the box over and found a small red spot on the front of the box, which to him was roughly the same size and shape as his gem.

"I wonder..." Yuji pulled out the gem from around his neck and placed it in the slot. "It fits!" He exclaimed in surprise. The gem gleamed before he and Karen heard a clicking noise, and the box was unlocked.

"Yuji, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is in that box?" Karen was now starting to get really worried about her childhood friend since he has a mysterious box that could only be opened with his gem.

"Not sure, but we're about to find out." Yuji answered back, not taking his eyes off the box. 'If what I saw wasn't a dream, then does that mean what that voice said is true?'

Yuji lamented on whether or not he should open the box, afraid of what might be in there. But then his sense of curiosity overcame his common sense, and carefully lifted the top of the box open. What he found inside greatly confused him even more than talking with a possible alien's voice.

"No way…are these Duel Monster cards?" He asked, spotting a deck of cards in the box, sitting on a red cushion.

* * *

Preview (Yuji):

Karen and I find a deck of Duel Monster cards hidden within the box. And as if my day can't get any weirder, some guy in a blue bathrobe appears before us, demanding the deck in exchange for unfreezing Karen. I don't know what's going on here, but something is telling me to defend it with my life, as I face this Yukimo to protect not only Karen and the card's, but also myself as well. You won't want to miss the action going on here.

Next time: The Constellars Arrive! A New Battle Begins!

Time to Shine! I draw!

With different Dueling Zones, Duel Armor, and actual damage, how could this duel get any weirder?!

* * *

Featured Characters: Yuji, Karen, Yukimo, Magisa

Featured Monsters: Constellar Leonis, Constellar Hyades, Snow Dragon

* * *

**And so brings an end to the first chapter. I was ****originally gonna include the duel here too, but I decided to wait until next chapter so this one doesn't end up too long. Leave your thoughts and comments on this, and remember to review!**


End file.
